steamlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cala Mondrago
Overview: Cala Mondrago is an endeavour by young Steamlander, Bianca Namori. Her purpose for creating the desert punk realm was to show a variety in the world of the Victoriana Era that is the basic time line of steampunk. By her side stands a team of creatives, MichaelD Mannonen, Jiym Wuyts, Rip Wirefly and loving girlfriend Orchid McMillan. They have stood by the young "Magistrate" since the idea popped into her and push along with her in hopes of resparking the new feel of steampunk into the world of the Steamlands in SecondLife. History: The World of Cala Mondrago Historical and Science-Fiction History of the Isle of Cala Mondrago Thank you for taking the time to read the in depth history of the world of Cala Mondrago. A Steampunk Mediterranean simland dedicated to building up a culture around the “greener” side of Steampunk. The purpose of our land is to get to know everyone in the community, expand the ideas of basic Steampunk knowledge a little more into SecondLife, while introducing you into another aspect as to what other areas of Steampunk are available but not often experienced. We ask that as you read into these “History Books” of our world, that you realize there are various areas of fiction set specific to the folklore of the sim. IF you cannot decipher the fiction between the real then please ask any available Embassy worker, OR the Madame Steamstress herself. The Mondrago Natives are based off of the elegance of the Moroccan Culture AND Spanish influences. ' REAL History:' In 711 CE, the now Islamic Moors conquered Visigothic Christian Hispania. Their general, Tariq ibn-Ziyad, brought most of Iberia under Islamic rule in an eight-year campaign. They moved northeast across the Pyrenees Mountains, but were defeated by the Frank Charles Martel at the Battle of Poitiers in 732 CE. The Moorish state fell into civil conflict in the 750s. The Moors ruled in North Africa and in most of the Iberian peninsula for several decades. They were resisted in areas in the northwest (such as Asturias, where they were defeated at the battle of Covadonga) and the largely Basque regions in the Pyrenees. Though the number of Moor colonists was small, many native Iberian inhabitants converted to Islam. According to Ronald Segal, by 1200 CE, some 5.6 million of Iberia's 7 million inhabitants, nearly all native inhabitants, were Muslim.14 In the late 15th century, the persecution of Muslims and forced conversion to Catholicism caused a mass exodus. In a process of decline, the Al Andalus had broken up into a number of Islamic-ruled fiefdoms, or taifas, which were partly consolidated under the Caliphate of Córdoba.needed. The Asturias, a small northwestern Christian Iberian kingdom, initiated the Reconquista (the "reconquest") soon after the Islamic conquest in the 8th century. Christian states based in the north and west slowly extended their power over the rest of Iberia. Navarre, Galicia, León, Portugal, Aragón, Catalonia or Marca Hispanica, and Castile began a process of expansion and internal consolidation during the next several centuries under the flag of Reconquista. ￼Reconstruction of costumes of Moorish nobility from a German book published in 1880 In 1212, a coalition of Christian kings under the leadership of Alfonso VIII of Castile drove the Muslims from Central Iberia. The Portuguese side of the Reconquista ended in 1249 with the conquest of the Algarve (Arabic الغرب — Al-Gharb) under Afonso III. He was the first Portuguese monarch to claim the title "King of Portugal and the Algarve". The Moorish Kingdom of Granada continued for three more centuries in the southern Iberia. On January 2, 1492, the leader of the last Muslim stronghold in Granada surrendered to armies of a recently united Christian Spain (after the marriage of Ferdinand II of Aragon and Isabella I of Castile, the Catholic Monarchs). They forced the remaining Muslims and Jews to leave Spain, convert to Roman Catholic Christianity or be killed for not doing so. To exert social and religious control, in 1480, Isabella and Ferdinand agreed to allow the Inquisition in Spain. FICTIONAL History: After the fall of the Kingdom of Granada, the people where pushed into exile within the Balearic Island Region, silent for hundreds of years. They called their home “Cala Mondrago”, and it would be the oceans oasis. In 1789 the people once again started to emerged, appearing in folk-lore as mythical creatures known as Djin, or demons of the water due to their darker skins and beautiful reddish color hair. Some of these people where enslaved upon coming to the main land and sold into workshops as private entertainers, or test subjects to scientist who really thought the people held some deep dark secrets within their physical beings. But when enough was enough, in the year 1865 a man by the name of Abe Akhem Abduli Namori rose from the ashes of his peoples sufferings and once again took them back into the solitude of their homeland. Namori wanted his people to never forget the suffering of the mainlands and vowed that they would not hold hatred in their hearts against the people who had subjected them. Instead, he would try to find another source or outlet of the people by expanding their talents in artistry, dancing, and engineering…which would prove to bring the island into a era of fruitfulness never seen before in their history. As science began to expand into the Eastern worlds even more, Namori found hope in the world and opened the channels of his kingdoms waters to scientist who wished to visit and learn their methods of life. Upon one meeting, Namori met with a great man named by the name of Nikoli Tesla. With Tesla he studied the conductivity of electricity and also had various others of his culure learn beneath him. Namori was well aged, but enjoyed the knowledge the young scientist had to offer, and Tesla became obsessed with the beauty of the island and the chance to educate the people further, focusing on the Moorish house instead of on progressing his countries studies for a few years, causing others to be jealous. Such jealousy would lead to the assassination of Namori in the year June 12, 1877 still leaving his people with much to learn as Tesla seemed to vanish, seemingly forbidden to seat foot near the Mediterranean ocean. The people mourned the loss of the great leader, but knew that all things would come to past. Leaving no male heirs, Abduli had a daughter, the only, and at the age of 16 under the shadow of his passing, hierarchy was turned over to the girl. Guarded by advisors, friends, and remaining relatives, the girl focused on continuing the education of her people and practicing the rituals of her father. Cala Mondrago grew again, the oceans oasis blossomed with this new found ability and integrated it deeply into the architecture of their homeland. However, Abe Akhem Abduli Namori still wanted his people to remember the elegant heritage of their nature during this industrial revolution that would take their world by storm. It is now the year 1881 to date, the practices of “clean” engines, airship travel, and electrical conductivity projects continued under the young woman, now 19, holds her people tied together by the love of one another, and the love of science. Though now a radical dreamer, she finds herself involved with the folk-lore of the western worlds, the people facinating to her each day she meets them anew. Category:Role PlayCategory:SteampunkCategory:Virtual WorldCategory:Second LifeCategory:MicronationCategory:Export